


silent hero

by kougyoku



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kougyoku/pseuds/kougyoku
Summary: Spoilers for Zelda's Diary.After Link saves Zelda from the Yiga Clan, she comes to the conclusion that she has severely misjudged her appointed knight and that an apology is in order. Not only that, but there's more to the Hero of Hyrule than she had previously assumed.





	

Today was the day. After the events of yesterday, Zelda had come to the realization that she needed to talk things out with her appointed knight. With Link. There was miscommunication between them, if that’s what you could call it. He never spoke a word, and that was probably why she misinterpreted him so badly. But she assumed the worst of him and let it show, and now was the time to put things right.

After she got dressed and left her room, she waited for her knight to arrive. Usually she would go on without him, uneager to have him join her, but not today. So when he finally arrived, the surprise in his eyes was unmistakeable.

“Good morning.” She said, and he nodded to her. “Link, could I talk to you privately?” She clasped her hands in front of her, fingers fidgeting together nervously. She had thought over what she was going to say all night, sleeping restlessly over it. Now it was time that she put all that had transpired between them to rest.

Link nodded again, seemingly confused at her new attitude towards him. He had saved her yesterday from the Yiga Clan, and despite the fact that she’d yelled at him and told him to stop following her beforehand, she remained silent on their way back to the castle. Not one word for the rest of the day. It was highly unusual, but Link had just figured it was due to her fright from almost dying.

Zelda took a deep breath, “Follow me.” Not that she needed to say it. He was always there, like her shadow. Always following her in order to protect her. While it had bothered her before, now she felt grateful. Thinking of how Link was devoted to protecting her life made her heart almost… flutter. Probably due to nerves, or guilt, she reasoned with herself.

Zelda made way for her personal study, a room where she knew nobody would bother them. She dismissed the stray servant tidying it up, nodding to them as they curtsied, and shut the door behind them.

Link stood in the middle of the room, utterly confused. But, as always, he remained silent. Zelda truly could not recall a time where one word had passed his lips, and was dying to ask why. But first thing first, an overdue apology was in order.

“I’m guessing you’re wondering why I brought you here?” She started, walking around the room. The walls were lined with books, and she ran her hand gently across the covers. Link remained silent, as usual. “Link, I wanted to apologize to you.” She finally looked over at him. His expression didn’t betray whatever he felt, but she felt almost certain he was confused. “I said something awful to you yesterday. I yelled without restraint. My research wasn’t getting anywhere, and I felt depressed and frustrated and I took it out on you. It was wrong of me. And what’s even worse is that you still came to my rescue, without a second thought of your own safety… I fear that I have gravely misjudged you. I have acted cold and childish to you at every turn, and what you did for me yesterday… I won’t ever forget it.”

Link took a tiny step forward, brows furrowing, but still said nothing.

“I hope that you can find it within yourself to forgive me.” She suddenly felt naked. She had bared her feelings to him, and even though he had saved her yesterday, a part of her still felt as though he was still judging her, thinking of her as a failure, thinking that–

“There is nothing to forgive.”

Her thoughts halted. It was the first time he had every spoke to her. The first time she had ever heard his voice… It felt as though something had shifted between them, and that suddenly, their relationship had changed. All she could do was stare in shock for a moment.

Zelda exhaled slowly, trying to settle her nerves, then sat down at a table, and gestured for him to follow suit. Once he sat down, she began again.

“I would like for us to start over, to get to know each other, if that’s alright with you?”

He nodded yes, but that didn’t satisfy her anymore.

“That does mean you will have to speak, though. It’s alright, we are alone and nobody will come to bother us. It’s just me here.”

He nodded again, nervously.

‘I suppose I will have to coax the words out of him.’ She thought dimly. She couldn’t really blame him, though. Her sudden change in demeanor would be enough to set anyone on guard, really. “Tell me about yourself. What is your favorite thing to do? Besides train, of course.”

He cleared his throat, shifting his weight between his legs. It took him a moment to reply, but when he did, she ate his words up. “…I love riding. Being on top of my horse is the most freeing feeling in the world.”

Zelda gave him a bright smile, feeling absolutely victorious inside for finally getting him to open up, even if just a little. “Your horses’ name is Epona, correct? You do have a magical bond with her. If only I was able to connect with my horse the way you do…” She sighed, and Link offered her an encouraging smile, one that made her heart race.

“I could help you, if you’d like.” He offered.

“I would like that indeed. Next question, though! Hmm… what is your favorite food?”

Link chuckled at the randomness of the question, and her cheeks burned slightly, but it was something she genuinely wanted to know. She was researching him, trying to soak up as much information, useful and useless, as she could.

“I don’t have a favorite.”

“Surely there’s something you prefer to eat?” She pressed on, not believing it.

“Honestly, I have no preference. I eat anything.” His own cheeks began to tinge pink as he smiled, “Let’s just say the cooks here have begun to know me very well.”

Now that surprised Zelda. “I would have never taken you to be a glutton!” She said delightedly. Link laughed softly in response.

“Well, I don’t really have a favorite food I suppose, but I do love tea.” She admitted, sighing wistfully.

Link chuckled again, ”I know.”

“Well, I suppose you would, with you following me around all the time.” She defended herself. “But truly, there’s nothing better than a good encyclopedia and a hot cup of tea.”

Link smiled wider, and she returned it, heart pounding. She couldn’t believe they were opening up to each other like this. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It was getting rather late, though, and she had training to do. So, regretfully, she would have to cut their time short. She had time for one more question, and it was one that had been gnawing at her mind ever since she met him.

“Link, I have one more question…” She began slowly. “Why is it you’re so quiet all the time? Clearly you’re able to speak, but you choose silence. How come?”

The knight sat quietly for a few moments, brows furrowing together as he struggled to put together the right words.

“I choose silence… because when I was appointed as your knight, I realized that everything I said would suddenly have consequences. With so much at stake, and with so many people watching, I feel that it’s necessary I stay strong and silently carry my burdens.” He wouldn’t look her in the face, only at the table, and his hands gripped at his knees.

Zelda, too, sat in silence for a moment. She had sincerely misjudged him. She always assumed he was gifted, and everything that went his way was effortless to him. But what struck her the most was how much she realized she could empathize with him.

“I understand what you mean.” She whispered.

“You’ve been under scrutiny a lot longer than I have been, though.” He added delicately. Somehow his words made her feel just a little bit better.

“A-anyways… we should get going. There is a lot for me to do today in preparation for the Spring of Power.” She stood up, and Link followed at once. “Although… Link?”

He looked at her, and she gave him a smile.

“You can always talk to me. I quite liked our little chat today. I would like to know more about you.”

He returned her smile, and once again, she felt the fluttery feeling in her chest return.

“I would too.”


End file.
